


No one cares...(But we do)

by AspiringFanficWriter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Sick Character, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringFanficWriter/pseuds/AspiringFanficWriter
Summary: Klaus is sick and thinks no one will care.He's wrong.





	No one cares...(But we do)

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a few fanfictions before but this is my first time posting one here. I'm really nervous but I still hope this isn't too bad lol

The heat on his skin feels like he’s currently residing in the fiery depths of hell but even so, within a few seconds he can suddenly switch to feeling like he’s lying in the snow with nothing but boxers on while surrounded by the unforgiving winds of winter.

Klaus groans as the constant pressure behind his eyes shoots waves of pain through his head which nearly makes him whimper.

“Ugh... I feel like I’m dying.” His voice is hoarse and grating against his throat making him wince slightly. 

“You’ll be fine if you’d just listen to your body and rest, maybe take some ibuprofen.” Bens voice was gentle and caring but had a hint of authority in it, like he was saying ‘I know more about this than you so just listen and do as I say’.

“But I can’t sleep!” Klaus whined. “I’m hurting all over and it’s making it impossible for me to even feel comfortable.” He shut his eyes as his headache increases and his throat gets set ablaze all over again.

“Maybe you can ask someone for help?” Ben inquires and Klaus wants to roll his eyes(if it didn’t hurt so much to do that of course). Because why would he ask for help? None of his siblings took him seriously and anything and everything he said would just be dismissed with ‘You’re high’ or ‘He’s just drunk’. It didn’t matter that Klaus had been sober for nearly two weeks because no one but Ben knows about it or cares. 

“No...” It comes out as a low whisper but he knows Ben can hears him. “No one would care.” Klaus didn’t know if it was because he was sick or because he was just so tired of keeping up the act of ‘everything is fine’/something else, but he felt tears start to form in his eyes. He might just play it off every time his siblings show that they couldn’t care less or that he’s being stupid, it still hurts.  
"I care about you Klaus." He knew that Ben did, but everyone else....?  
"No one else does."

Ben didn’t say anything, and if he did Klaus didn’t hear. He just nuzzled his face into his pillow and tried to fall asleep for the 10th time. This time it worked

 

Klaus felt just as sick when he jolted awake to the knock he heard on his bedroom door as he did when he fell asleep, maybe even worse. 

“Klaus?” He knew that voice...

“Klaus are you okay? You haven’t been out of your room all day so I was worried.” ...Diego? Klaus opened his eyes and turned towards the door.

“I’m okay.” His words seemed to have the opposite affect of what he was hoping. Because instead of reassuring Diego that he was totally fine, he’d leave him alone. But nope. Instead Diego looked even more worried then he originally did and before Klaus managed to process what was happening, he was at his side with a hand pressed against his forehead. Klaus felt himself unconsciously leaning into the cool touch of his brothers hand, savoring how good it felt on his hot skin. But all to soon, the hand on his forehead left.

“Holy—You’re burning up Klaus!” Klaus just gave a small ‘hmm’ in response. Not really feeling up to giving a real answer to that. 

“Withdrawal?” But that had Klaus sitting up maybe a bit too fast. Did Diego really think he was going through withdrawal? As disappointed as he felt, Klaus already knew no one had taken notice to the fact that Klaus was sober and trying to get clean, but he still hoped. 

“No. I’m sober...” Diego scrunched his eyebrows together as he processed what was said, and then he looked at Klaus in the eyes. His concern clearly shining in his eyes, but there was something else there as well... disappointment?

“Shit, really?” Klaus nodded.

“Almost two weeks.” 

 

Diego felt disappointment in himself. He felt disappointed in himself for not being there for his brother and encouraging him. How come he hadn’t known—or even noticed that his brother was sober and trying to get clean? He pushed the thoughts into the back of his head because there was something more important he had to do other than lecturing himself. His brother. 

Because if he had been sober for two weeks, that must mean he’s sick. Diego wasn’t an expert on this but he was determined to at least be here for Klaus now that he needed someone to help him.

Checking Klaus’ forehead again and feeling the heat still radiating off him, Diego decided to jump into action.

“I’ll be right back.” Was all he said before getting up and leaving Klaus’ room to find a washcloth he could use to cool him down.

 

Klaus watched Diego leave with a small whimper, hoping he’d be back soon.

Luckily before he knew it his stabbiest brother was back.

“Here you go.” A cool washcloth was gently placed on his forehead and Klaus couldn’t help but sigh in relief at how incredibly good it felt.

“Do you need anything?” Diego’s voice wasn’t impatient or irritated, so Klaus took a leap of faith before asking something he was praying didn’t sound too stupid. 

“Stay?” Diego smiled and nodded firmly.

“See? People do care...” Bens voice was soft and quiet, and Klaus felt happy knowing two of his brothers cared about him.


End file.
